


"I can't do this anymore" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Monopoly (Board Game), Moving In Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: For the first time ever in the history of game nights, a game of Monopoly leads to a positive outcome: talks about moving in together and a semi-ban on playing Monopoly on future game nights.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	"I can't do this anymore" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Update 3/3 (although it's already past midnight over here, but time's relative so who cares?)  
> Inspired by my own tendency of turning into a sore loser while playing Monopoly. (Kind of hoping I'm not the only one)  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The sun had set, the laughter had died and the atmosphere was tense. Kara Danvers's eyes flickered from the coffee table to her girlfriend and her lips twisted into a frown. 'I can't do this anymore.'

Silence followed her words until Lena chuckled at the dramatic statement. 'It's just a game, darling,' she reminded.

Kara looked offended. 'Monopoly is not 'just a game'. It's a test of your life skills, an estimate of your chance of success in real life _if_ it's played by the rules.'

Lena raised an eyebrow. 'If there's something you want to say to me, then just say it, Kara.' 

'She's saying you're cheating,' Alex supplied from the loveseat. 

Kelly nodded beside her. 'As a psychologist, I can confirm that that is exactly what she meant.'

The Luthor smirked at the unexpected support and turned her attention back to the blonde. 'I may have more business experience but that doesn't mean I'm cheating.'

Kara pouted. Technically Lena was right, still it didn't change the fact that the Luthor had an unfair advantage over them. She sighed. 'I know,' she mumbled. 'I just hate losing.'

The CEO chuckled. 'I didn't notice.'

'She's always been a sore loser when it comes to Monopoly,' Alex chimed in. 

Kara nodded in agreement. 'It's true, there's just something about it that makes me lose my cool.'

'You could try taking it less seriously,' Kelly suggested casually. 

'Yes,' the oldest Danvers sibling concurred. 'Otherwise it would mean that we're all fucked expect for Lena.'

Lena observed her friends with interest. 'If you're ever in need of money, you can always ask me,' she mentioned. It wasn't her intention to flaunt her wealth, but she wanted them to know they could always count on her. 

Alex smirked. 'Like a sugar mama?'

The Luthor raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Like a friend helping another friend in need,' she corrected. 

'Tomayto, tomahto,' the other woman replied with a playful shrug. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at the former agent before glancing around the apartment. 'Unless you decided to gamble all your money away in the next couple of days, I don't think you'll be needing my help for a while,' she pointed out. 

'Compared to your place, this is a trashcan,' Kara deadpanned. 

'A nice, cosy, Kara-esque trashcan,' Lena argued teasingly and laughed at the unamused expression on her girlfriend's face. She closed the distance between them and snuggled up against the warm body before continuing, 'if that's your main concern, you're welcome to move in with me.' It was a casual invitation and she thought it wouldn't come as much of a surprise given the nature of their relationship. Even before they had started dating, the two friends had spent a considerable amount of time together and after their relationship status changed, the amount of sleepovers had increased exponentially. Nevertheless, Alex was staring at them with excited shock while the usually talkative blonde stayed quiet. Lena frowned uncertainly and she sat back up. 'Unless you don't want to?'

Sensing that the two women needed to talk, Kelly patted her girlfriend's leg and motioned towards the kitchen. 'Let's give them some privacy,' she proposed as she stood up.

'I want to hear this,' Alex told her with a pout. One stern look from her lover was all it took for her to get up from her seat. 'We'll be in the kitchen,' she announced before heading to the other room and muttering, 'I wish I had Kara's superhearing,' to Kelly. 

Once they were out of earshot, Lena turned to the blonde and studied her for a moment before asking, 'what's on your mind?' She refrained from asking what was wrong because while Kara's silence had been unsettling, it wouldn't be considered as hard evidence that something was wrong. 

Kara grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. 'I love you,' she started and although those were Lena's three favourite words ever to come out of the Super's mouth, she absolutely hated the 'but' she knew was about to follow. 'But I'm not sure moving in together would be the best next step for us.' 

Lena blinked in confusion and she fought down the reflex of pulling her hands away from Kara's. 'If you're not ready, then that's completely fine,' she assured, 'and I'm not asking you to move in with me tonight. There's no need to rush, but I thought we were good, I thought we were both moving at the same pace. Did I misread the signs?'

'No,' Kara quickly answered. 'I want to move in with you, Lena. I just don't want us to do it for the wrong reasons.'

'Define 'wrong reasons'.'

'If you offered for practical reasons, or because you think I'd want to live in a fancy apartment,' she clarified. 

Lena paused for a second, trying not to feel offended by how shallow Kara seemed to think she was. She knew doubt had a way of twisting one's point of view into an inaccurate portrayal of the truth and reacting defensively would only aggravate the situation. 'I'm well aware that you're not a materialistic bimbo, Kara,' she replied. 'And while I agree that those would be the wrong reasons to move in together, those are not the ones behind my offer.' She brought her hand up to her girlfriend's cheek and smiled softly. 'Kara, my love, I asked you to move in with me because I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up next to you the next morning. I want to know every part of you, including who you are when you're at home and hidden from the rest of the world. But most of all, I want to come home to you. For all I care, you could move into my place, I could move into yours, or we could find a new place. I just want to be with you.' 

The doubt in the Super's blue eyes was replaced by excitement and a grin started to from on her lips. 'Those are really good reasons,' she admitted. 

'Did my smooth talking manage to reverse your previous decision?' Lena questioned with a smirk.

Kara pretended to think about it. 'I don't know. I think a kiss is required to seal the deal.'

The Luthor happily obliged and closed the distance between them. She could feel the blonde smile against her lips and the couple broke apart when smiling while kissing turned into smiling _instead_ of kissing. 

'You're a dork, I love it. I love you,' Lena told her girlfriend adoringly. 

Kara's face lit up at the declaration. 'I love you too.' 

'Is that a yes to the moving in together?' The CEO checked.

'A hard yes,' the blonde assured.

'Perfect. I have one condition though,' Lena started. When the Super raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue, she said, 'we stop playing Monopoly on game nights.'

'Amen to that,' Alex agreed with relief as she joined the couple in the living room with her lover by her side.

'What she said,' Kelly supported. 'At the rate we were going, we would have ended in family therapy.'

'We'll stop playing Monopoly on most game nights,' Kara conceded. 'But can we still play every now and then?'

Lena considered the inquiry and smiled. 'Deal.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a kudos or a comment to make somebody's (my) day and receive (even more) grateful vibes!  
> Find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
